


Procrastination

by mysid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to  do his homework, Sirius has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

Sirius Black loved Hogsmeade weekends. The opportunity to browse among the newest gags at Zonko's, to flirt with the barmaids at The Three Broomsticks in the quest for free drinks, and best of all, to torment the Slytherins without teachers nearby. The only thing better than being in Hogsmeade on a Saturday was being in the dormitory with Remus and knowing that James and Peter would be in Hogsmeade for several more hours. 

Unfortunately, Remus seemed to be suffering under the delusion that when Sirius had offered to stay behind and help him with his Transfiguration homework, Sirius had actually meant that he wanted to help him with his Transfiguration homework. Sirius had worn his tight black t-shirt because it always succeeded in capturing furtive looks from Remus. He had pulled his hair back into tail because he knew Remus liked both nuzzling his exposed neck and pulling the tie free from his hair. He'd even asked the house-elves to make up their beds with clean sheets while they were at breakfast because Remus loved the feel and scent of clean sheets against his bare skin. And still, the infuriating werewolf was just sitting on his bed, surrounded by books and parchment, working. Except for asking an occasional question about the assignment, he was ignoring Sirius's presence on the neighboring bed completely. 

"That's not due for another week you know, Moony." 

"I know. I also know that there will be a full moon in less than a week. I need to get this done before then." 

"The full moon is five bloody days away. You don't have to do this now." 

"I'd rather not procrastinate if I can help it." 

Sirius rose up from his bed, kneeled just beside Remus so his knee was brushing against Remus's thigh, carefully closed each book and leaned across Remus to place them on the bedside table, and then rolled up the sheets of parchment and tapped Remus on the nose as one might do to a naughty puppy. 

"Procrastinate…now!" 

Remus smiled slightly as he tipped his face up to his impatient lover. 

"Give me a good reason."


End file.
